


Camelote et pacotille

by Charlie_B_Duval



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leon's dress, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/Charlie_B_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de vignettes et autres ficlets multi-pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans doute pas la dernière

Au début, il y avait eu cette partie de chasse, juste eux deux. Cette partie de chasse suivit d'une visite à la taverne du coin. Sur le moment, Merlin avait trouvé que ce n'était pas prudent, que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
Puis il avait changé d'avis quand la tenancière l'avait ouvertement dragué devant un Arthur dépité et manifestement jaloux. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, c'était juste la manifestation de l'ego du prince ; il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être ignoré. Mais Merlin savait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il était tout simplement mort de jalousie de cette femme qui draguait son Merlin, lequel lui souriait en retour.  
Ensuite, il y avait eu cette brute épaisse qui était venu chercher des noises à l'aubergiste et la bagarre générale qui en avait résulté.  
C'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait remarqué : Gwaine. Il en était resté sans voix. C'était étrange cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand l'homme lui avait adressé la parole ; il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça. Pas même pour Arthur.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir. Violent, sauvage. Presque incontrôlable. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de cette envie irrépressible de toucher ce corps puissant, visiblement parfaitement musclé.  
Il avait été déconcentré par son désir et n'avait pas vu le couteau à temps et Gwaine avait été blessé. Alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça avec un peu de magie.  
Heureusement, le lendemain, l'homme était remis. Et ivre.  
Quand Merlin l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, Gwaine ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait profité pour enfin goûter à ce corps qui, comme il l'avait deviné à la taverne, était parfaitement taillé. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que ses baisers au goût d'hydromel, pas même ceux d'Arthur.  
Arthur… C'était la première fois qu'il le trompait. Mais le plaisir qu'il ressentit entre les bras de Gwaine, éclipsait jusqu'à la plus petite part de culpabilité. Et tant pis si le prince découvrait l'infidélité de son amant, après tout lui-même avait trompé Merlin avec Lancelot et le jeune sorcier avait pardonné.  
C'était la première fois qu'il trompait Arthur, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière.


	2. Il n'y a pas plus aveugle...

-Ça m'énerve !  
Assis contre un arbre, le jeune prince de Camelot grognait, une fois de plus.

-Quoi, Sire ?  
-Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu me demandes "quoi", Merlin ? Mais ça, répondit Arthur en montrant du doigt deux personnes qui parlaient un peu plus loin et riaient à gorge déployée.  
-Gwen et Gwaine ?  
-Évidemment ! Non mais regarde-les ! Ils sont… rho, et puis zut, ça m'énerve.  
-Ils ont juste amis, vous savez…  
-Pff…  
-Et puis, c'est pas comme si Gwen n'aimait pas déjà une certaine personne.  
-Merlin…  
-Tais-toi ?  
-C'est ça.

Le silence, entrecoupé de quelques grognements du prince et des bruits de la forêt, dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Merlin, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir de parler, ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

-Vous savez, vous n'avez rien à craindre de Gwaine…  
-Merlin…  
-Quoi ? Je vous jure qu'il n'en a pas après Gwen. Bon, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée la première fois, il a été charmé et à essayé de la séduire mais…  
-Et tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ?  
-Mais depuis il a trouvé une autre personne qui lui correspond mieux.  
-Parce que Gwen n'est pas assez bien pour lui ?  
-Si, mais…  
-Oh, et puis, ça m'énerve ! Il n'a pas à tourner autour de Gwen…  
-Sire… Gwaine est amoureux de…  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu es pénible, ce soir, Merlin. Alors, tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé, tu te tais !  
-N'empêche, vous devriez être reconnaissant envers Gwaine, sans lui, on n'aurait jamais su où Gwen était retenue prisonnière…  
-Merlin…  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Le silence se fit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un autre jeune homme rejoigne Gwaine et Gwen ; Lancelot, qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques jours auparavant, s'assit près de l'autre homme.

-C'est Lancelot.  
-Je le vois bien, idiot !  
-Je veux dire, c'est de Lancelot que Gwaine est amoureux…  
-Tu as encore abusé du cidre, ou quoi ?  
-Sire, regardez-les. Regardez la façon dont Gwaine dévore Lancelot du regard. Il en a presque oublié la présence de Gwen.  
-N'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment que je surveille ce que tu consommes comme alcool, tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement.  
-Je vous assure que vous n'en avez pas besoin, je sais ce que je dis.  
-Mouais…

Gwen vint s'asseoir près du prince et Merlin.

-Tu ne t'amusais plus avec Gwaine ?, demanda malicieusement le jeune sorcier.  
-À l'instant où Lancelot est revenu, il ne m'a plus vu. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont devenus très proches tous les deux. En fait, ils ont l'air intimes.

La réflexion de la jeune servante provoqua un énorme éclat de rire chez Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
-Votre aveuglement, répondit le jeune sorcier. Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne rien voir concernant nos deux tourtereaux.  
-Tourtereaux ?, interrogea Gwen, perdue.  
-Merlin a cette idée bizarre comme quoi Gwaine serait amoureux de Lancelot, répondit Arthur.  
-Et inversement, précisa le serviteur du prince.  
-Gwaine et Lancelot ?, s'étonna la jeune femme avant de rire à son tour. Impossible.  
-Croyez ce que vous voulez, je sais ce que j'avance, sourit Merlin.

Après une nuit à bivouaquer dans la forêt, ils étaient tous repartis sur les chemins. Une journée de cheval plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la frontière entre la Mercie et Camelot, et, comme de coutume, ils allaient devoir se séparer là, Gwaine étant toujours banni du royaume des Pendragon.

-Tu viens avec nous, Lancelot ?, questionna Merlin qui se doutait de la réponse de son ami.  
-Non. Je crois que je vais accompagner Gwaine quelques temps, c'est toujours mieux de voyager accompagné.

Ils s'étaient alors quittés après quelques derniers remerciements de la part de Gwen (qui avait été - une fois de plus enlevée - et retrouvée grâce aux informations de Gwaine) et Arthur (il avait crû perdre Gwen).

-Comme ça tu comptes m'accompagner "quelques temps" ?, interrogea Gwaine, en souriant en coin  
-Ou peut-être plus longtemps, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Ou peut-être que je partirai seul, dès demain, comme un chevalier errant, répondit Lancelot faussement sérieux.  
-J'opte pour la deuxième option, ainsi je serai libre de courtiser de belles damoiselles, continua le noble sur le même ton.  
-Tu fais ça, je te tue !, rit l'autre homme.  
-Jaloux ?  
-Énormément.  
-Tant mieux. Alors, tu restes combien de temps ?  
-Aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras auprès de toi. Mais j'aurais une exigence.  
-Laquelle ?, questionna Gwaine suspicieux.  
-Je veux un baiser tout de suite.  
-Accordé.

Au château, Arthur et Gwen s'entendirent avec Gaius pour surveiller Merlin ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il approche de la moindre goutte d'alcool. Qui pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que Gwaine et Lancelot puissent s'aimer ? À part un alcoolique ou un fou.


	3. La ronde des coeurs (Les Histoires d'A)

"Tu es mon seul ami."

Les mots de Gwaine résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête.  
Ils faisaient mal.  
Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Pas seulement.  
Non, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Il voulait qu'il l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Passionnément et sans condition.

"Tu es mon seul ami."

Non, je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Je serai toujours celui qui espère, soupirant à tes côtés, pendant que tu regarderas un autre.

"Tu es mon seul ami."

Les mots de Gwaine résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête et faisaient mal.

***

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, n'entends-tu pas mes soupirs ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne sens-tu pas ma main qui sur la tienne se pose ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne comprends-tu pas mes sourires ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne m'entends donc pas te dire que je serai toujours là ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne me vois-tu pas fléchir ?  
Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne peux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je cache au fond de moi ?

Lancelot, mon beau Lancelot, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

***

J'ai été charmé au premier regard.  
Par elle. Belle, pure, dévouée, souriante et envoûtante.

Ma douce Gwen.  
Je l'aime et lui serai toujours fidèle, mais elle ne sera jamais mienne. Ce n'est pas ce que veut le Destin.  
Elle a Arthur. Que suis-je donc, moi, simple homme sans titre à côté du Prince ?  
Comment pourrais-je m'immiscer entre eux ?

Elle sera ma Reine et ma Dame ; celle pour qui je braverai tous les dangers.  
Je resterai dans l'ombre, la protégeant et l'aimant en secret.

Je serai sien, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

***

Pris entre deux feux, mon cœur ne sait pour qui battre.

Que ne puis-je donc les aimer tous deux, sans avoir à choisir.  
Que faire ? Suivre la passion ou la raison ?  
Choisir la puissance et le courage ou leur préférer la pureté et le dévouement ?  
Le prince ou le roturier ?  
J'aimerais ne pas avoir à choisir, ne pas avoir à en voir un souffrir.  
Déchirée entre deux hommes que j'aime et qui m'aiment.

Pris entre deux flammes, mon cœur hésite.  
Lequel choisir ? Arthur ou Lancelot ?

Que ne puis-je donc les aimer tous deux, sans avoir à choisir.

***

C'est Gwen que j'aime, il ne fait aucun doute.  
Alors, pourquoi dans mes rêves c'est un autre corps que j'enlace ?  
Un corps plus anguleux, moins doux.  
Pourquoi est-ce sur un torse plat et non imberbe que je m'imagine déposer des myriades de baisers ?  
Pourquoi est-ce dans une courte chevelure que je voudrais emmêler mes doigts ?  
Pourquoi est-ce dans un cou blanc que je me vois glisser ma langue ?  
Pourquoi sont-ce des jambes d'ivoire que je rêve de sentir s'enrouler autour de ma taille ?  
Si j'aime Gwen, pourquoi désire-je Merlin ?


	4. À abruti, abruti et demi

Il était un véritable abruti.  
Ou bien c'était Lancelot qui en était un, il n'arrivait pas à savoir.  
Sans doute l'étaient-ils un peu tous les deux.  
Ils s'étaient disputés. Une fois de plus. Mais beaucoup plus violemment que d'habitude. Ils avaient presque sortis leurs épées cette fois-ci.  
Et Lancelot était parti. Une fois de plus. Et lui, il l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait même provoqué afin qu'il s'en aille plus vite.  
En temps normal, il l'aurait laissé prendre quelques minutes d'avance puis, pris de remords, il l'aurait poursuivi pour le supplier de revenir, pour s'excuser, lui aurait dit que "C'était de ma faute, je suis désolé, mais tu sais comment je suis.". Lancelot l'aurait d'abord repoussé puis il aurait accepté un baiser et ils auraient finalement fait l'amour à même le sol parsemé d'aiguilles de pin, fiévreusement  
Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois il avait été un véritable abruti. Il avait laissé partir Lancelot sans chercher à l'arrêter. Pire, lui-même avait quitté leur campement. Dans la direction opposée à celle prise par son amant.  
Lancelot aussi avait été un abruti dans cette histoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait demi-tour en voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas ?  
D'ailleurs, tout était de la faute de cet abruti trop fier. C'était de sa faute si, lui était attablé dans cette taverne, plusieurs pichets d'hydromel vides devant lui, sur le point d'être frappé par une brute épaisse qui l'accusait d'avoir triché aux dés - ce qui était vrai par ailleurs.  
Il vit filer le poing serré du perdant mais une main le stoppa avant de l'avoir atteint.

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

Lancelot pouvait être un véritable abruti parfois, songeait-il alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte. Mais c'était son abruti. Et il l'aimait tel quel.


	5. Ce piège était des plus plaisants

Merlin haleta. Il était pris au piège. Pris au piège par ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis. Mais il semblait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils l'avaient piégé ; ce n'était pas une chose que faisaient des amis. Non, ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus.  
Il avala sa salive d'appréhension et d'envie alors que Gwaine s'approchait de lui, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Son regard flamboyait, s'assombrissait de désir au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. Puis le noble vagabond fut seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et il s'arrêta. C'était à Merlin de franchir le dernier pas. Alors, d'un simple mouvement, le jeune sorcier vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Gwaine qui, passant ses bras musclés dans son dos le plaqua contre son torse. Merlin pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'homme à travers sa chemise.  
Il sentit un second corps se coller dans son dos : Lancelot.  
Le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Gwaine était le plus intense qu'il lui eut été donné d'expérimenter. Leurs langues tournaient, dansaient, bataillaient pour la domination, tandis que celle du troisième homme glissait dans son cou, y laissant un trace chaude et humide. Une main qu'il supposait appartenir à Gwaine passa sous sa chemise et vint caresser son flanc, le faisant frissonner.  
Merlin mit fin au baiser, le souffle court. Lancelot en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise, révélant sa peau de porcelaine. Aussitôt débarrassé du morceau de tissu superflu, ses deux amis-amants entreprirent de dévorer sa peau de baisers. Les lèvres de Lancelot suivant lentement sa colonne vertébrale tandis que celles de Gwaine se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, faisant rouler sa langue autour du bouton de chair qui durcit rapidement. Partout sur son torse et ses fesses, il pouvait sentir les mains des deux hommes le caresser. Lancelot remonta le long de son épine dorsale et, glissant une main sur sa joue, il poussa Merlin à pencher la tête en arrière, tournée sur le côté, afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le troisième homme profita de la position du jeune sorcier pour venir lécher sa pomme d'Adam.  
Alors qu'il sentait son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes fines, il pensa fugacement que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit. Mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il envoya promener sa raison et s'abandonna complètement à ses amants. Une main de Lancelot vint s'enrouler autour de sexe déjà dressé, lui tirant un petit cri de surprise bientôt suivi par un halètement de plaisir. Merlin sentit Gwaine glisser un bras derrière lui et se saisir de la verge du troisième homme et d'y exercer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Pris au piège dans cette cage de bras, le sorcier ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir et profiter du traitement des plus plaisant que Lancelot lui faisait subir. Et caresser le torse parfait de Gwaine. Il sentait le souffle chaud et irrégulier de Lancelot dans son cou.  
Réalisant qu'il était le seul des trois amant à ne pas donner de plaisir, il glissa un bras entre son corps et celui de Gwaine et débarrassa celui-ci de son pantalon, libérant l'excitation qu'il sentait contre son aine depuis qu'il s'était collé à lui. Rougissant légèrement, il prit le sexe de l'homme dans sa main tremblante et resserra ses doigts autour de la hampe de chair.  
Bientôt, la petite chambre de l'auberge où ils s'étaient réunis résonnaient de gémissements rauques et de soupirs d'aise. Et quand les corps qui étaient tombés emmêlés sur le lit s'arquèrent sous la jouissance, ce furent des cris d'extase qui s'échappèrent. Avant d'être remplacer par un silence satisfait.  
En s'endormant entre ses deux amants, Merlin se rappela qu'il avait été piégé. Oui, mais il ne s'en plaindra pas. Le lendemain encore, il se laissera prendre au piège par ces deux hommes qui étaient beaucoup plus que des amis. Et tant pis si c'était interdit.


	6. Reste

J'ai crû entendre "Reste".  
Un tout petit "Reste", à peine murmuré, lâché dans un souffle.  
Un tout petit "Reste" aussi léger qu'une plume.  
Mais j'ai dû rêver. Pourquoi le Prince Arthur aurait-il voulu que je reste ?  
J'aurai voulu qu'il me dise "Reste" et je l'ai imaginée, cette demande.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" mais ce n'était que le vent dans les feuilles qui a trompé mon esprit.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'air se mouvant.  
J'ai crû entendre "Reste" mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Et je suis parti.

***

J'aurai aimer lui crier "Reste ! Ne t'en va pas. Ne me laisse pas" mais mes mots étaient trop lourds de sens, d'aveux, de peur ; ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler, leur poids les maintenant au fond de ma gorge et de mon cœur.  
J'aurai voulu lui crier de rester mais seul un faible murmure s'est échappé de ma gorge serrée.  
Je lui ai soufflé "Reste", simplement soufflé "Reste". Mais il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu l'entendre, peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu répondre à mon appel.  
Et Lancelot est parti.


	7. (sans titre)

-Combien de morts ?  
-Tous, Sire. Chacun des hommes.  
-Les Chevaliers ?  
-Tous perdus. Eldric, Alduuf, Osric… et Sir Léon.

Sir Léon ? Non, c'est impossible. Pas lui. Il ne peut pas être mort.  
Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage alors qu'Arthur m'annonce la terrible nouvelle. Sir Léon…  
Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire.  
Toute force m'échappe et mes jambes se font chancelantes.

-Père ? Vous allez bien ? Gaius, apportez une potion à mon père.  
-Non, c'est bon. Ça va allez, Arthur.

Je mens, bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je aller, alors que Sir Léon…

-Laissez-moi, maintenant. Arthur, fais sortir les gardes aussi, qu'ils restent à l'extérieur de la salle.  
-Bien, père.

Alors que je me retrouve seul dans la Salle du Conseil, je m'effondre, à genoux au milieu de la pièce.  
Je voudrais hurler mais les sanglots qui m'étouffent retiennent mes cris prisonniers.  
Pas Sir Léon… Pitié, pas lui…

***

Trois jours qu'Arthur m'a annoncé la mort de Sir Léon. La mort de… La mort de l'homme que j'aime.  
Trois jours que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, bien que j'essaie de sauver les apparences.  
Alors je crois être victime d'hallucinations quand je vois Sir Léon entrer dans la Salle du Conseil. Sain et sauf, sans aucune trace de blessures ; ça parait impossible.  
C'est pourquoi je m'approche de lui, légèrement tremblant, et pose ma main sur son bras.  
Contrairement à ce que je craignais, je ne rencontre pas le vide, mais bien un tissu sous lequel je peux sentir des muscles.  
Il est vivant. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de nous et que, surtout, je n'étais pas le roi, je crois que j'en aurai ri de soulagement. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, alors je me contente de sourire et de l'envoyer se reposer.  
À son signe, discret, de la main, je sais que, malgré sa faiblesse, il viendra me retrouver ce soir dans mes appartements.

Et comme ils m'ont rendu Sir Léon, je ne chercherai pas à détruire les druides.


	9. La ritournelle d'Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par la chanson "Arthur" des Trois Fromages.

Merlin avait, depuis qu'il s'était levé aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ranger sa chambre qui en avait bien besoin, lavé le sol des appartements de Gaius, nettoyer le bocal à sangsues de celui-ci, préparé et apporté le petit-déjeuner du prince, lavé le sol des appartements d'Arthur, réparé une cotte de maille et trois lances, affûter l'épée princière, servit le repas de midi du Roi, de Morgana et d'Arthur, recousu une chemise du prince et nettoyé les écuries. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller récupérer l'armure d'Arthur pour la polir et il aurait fini sa journée de travail. Enfin ! Quoique Gaius aurait sans doute quelques petites tâches à lui faire faire avant d'aller dormir.  
Mais pour l'heure, il s'approchait à grands pas de la chambre du prince. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. Arthur n'était pas seul ? Curieux, Merlin posa une oreille contre le battant de bois. Quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il faillit éclater de rire mais son instinct de survie lui glissa qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'en abstenir. Arthur chantait. Visiblement, il improvisait au fur et à mesure. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que le prince n'était pas très doué pour la composition ou le chant.

-Je m'appelle Arthur, j'aime aller à la chasse. Assis dans une taverne, j'picole pour qu'le temps passe. Je reste encore tout seul, seul'ment avec Merlin, il est plutôt sympa bien que pas très malin.

*Pas très malin ? Je me demande qui est le plus stupide de nous deux, "Tête-de-cuillère"*

Amusé plus qu'autre chose par les propos du prince, malgré ses pensées moqueuses, le jeune sorcier continua à écouter Arthur chanter.

-Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, cet abruti de Lancelot, j'lui pét'rai les chicots. Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, si je retrouve ce con, j'l'enferme sous le donjon.

Arthur oubliait un peu vite que si Gwen était partie avec Lancelot, c'était à cause de sa goujaterie à lui, s'il n'avait pas déclaré que c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Morgana qu'il était partie à sa recherche, sans doute serait-elle revenue à Camelot avec eux. Mais ça, Merlin, malgré sa tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête au prince, ne le ferait jamais remarqué à Arthur.  
Arthur qui, chantant toujours, venait de prendre une voix très haut perchée.

-J'm'appelle Guinevere, et je me suis sauvée, mais maintenant qu'j'y pense, on a dû m'enlever, j'aimerai qu'Arthur vienn' pour me délivrer, et si jamais il vient, j'lui donnerai un baiser.

À cet instant, Merlin était appuyé contre la porte, un poing serré contre sa bouche pour étouffer les rires qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

-Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, cet abruti de Lancelot, j'lui pét'rai les chicots. Lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, on m'a volé ma bien-aimée, si je retrouve ce con, j'l'enferme sous le donjon. J'l'enferme sous le donjoooooon !

Le sorcier attendit quelques minutes - le temps de s'assurer qu'Arthur avait fini de chanter et de calmer son fou rire - avant de pénétrer dans les appartements princiers.

-Merlin ! Tu es en retard, où est-ce que tu étais passé espèce de fainéant ? Encore à lambiner dans un coin du château. Pour la peine, tu rangeras cette chambre aujourd'hui plutôt que demain matin, vu qu'à ce moment-là, tu devras te trouver sur le terrain d'entraînement pour aider mes chevaliers.  
-Bien, sire.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, Merlin se mit au travail. Ce qu'il ne se rendit pas compte, c'est qu'en exécutant sa tâche, il s'était mis à chantonner :

-Je m'appelle Merlin, j'suis super fabuleux, contrair'ment à Arthur, je fais pas mon précieux. Je suis…  
-Merlin ! Demain, à l'entraînement, c'est toi la cible !


	10. Tant pis pour le repos

Gwaine était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Cette journée avait été très occupée et il avait besoin de repos.  
Il regardait le ciel ; c'était vraiment apaisant.  
Soudain une silhouette lui cacha le soleil.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit ?, dit la silhouette.  
-Dans le tien peut-être, sourit Gwaine.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux...  
-Ça l'est.  
-Super. Mais dans ma chambre, il n'y a pas de ciel.  
-Tant pis.

Lancelot tendit la main et aida Gwaine à se relever.

-Et j'ai oublié de dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu te reposes.  
-Je l'espère bien.  
-Alors viens.


	11. Le meilleur chevalier d'Albion

-Mon cher Gwaine, tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être défaitiste au sujet de cette bataille.  
-Sache, Lancelot, que je ne suis jamais défaitiste, seulement réaliste. Et il fallait être inconscient pour penser que l'on avait la moindre chance contre ces combattants immortels. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de mettre trompé, ceci dit. Et cette victoire mérite une petite fête, non ?

-J'suis l'meilleur ch'valier d'Albion !, lança Gwaine à la cantonade.

Laquelle cantonade se limitait à Merlin endormi sur une table, Percival endormi sous la même table et Lancelot avachi par terre à ses côtés. Tous avaient fêtés (avec Arthur, Gwen, Elyan et Leon - lesquels étaient rentrés dormir dans leurs chambres respectives) la défaite de Morgana et Morgause et, pour la plupart, étaient dans un état proche du coma éthylique.

-Nan… C'moi, l'meilleur…, protesta mollement Lancelot.  
-Pas vrai… D't'façon, t'es bourré, t'sais pas c'qu'tu dis.  
-Si j'sais. Et j'te bats quand j'veux.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Ouais… Même qu'j'étais ch'valier 'vant toi.  
-Oooh… Trente s'condes avant, ç'compte pas.  
-Nan, trois ans 'vant. Mais Ut… Utruc, y m'a déch'valisé… T'as qu'à d'mander à M'lin.  
-Nah, y dort…  
-Ouais… Faut pas r'veiller un sorcier qui dort, s'non tu t'prends un sort dans la gueule.  
-Mer… Merlin, c'pas un chorsier.  
-Si, ça en est un. J'l'ai vu faire et y m'l'a dit. Mais faut pas l'dire à 'rthur, sinon Uteurk, y va l'brûler. J'veux pas qu'M'lin y brûle, c'est mon ami.  
-C'est l'mien aussi.  
-C'tait l'mien avant.  
-P't'ête, mais c'moi qui va chercher quand 'thur il est en danger. Pac'qu'j'suis l'meilleur ch'valier du monde.  
-Vas-y, prouve-moi qu'c'est vrai.  
-'kay.

Difficilement, les deux chevaliers se levèrent en titubant légèrement et tentèrent difficilement de sortir leurs épées de leurs fourreaux. Finalement ce fut Gwaine qui réussit le premier à prendre son arme en main.

-T'vu, ch'suis l'meilleur !  
-Nah, t'juste moins bourré…  
-Aussi. 'tends, j't'aide sinon t'vas jamais y arriver.

Gwaine jeta, plus qu'il ne posa son épée sur la table, faisant sursauter Merlin qui ouvrit un œil avant de retomber endormi aussitôt. Puis il tituba jusqu'à Lancelot et entreprit de tirer l'épée de l'autre chevalier mais attrapa le fourreau en même temps et sous son impulsion, il fit chanceler Lancelot qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Gwaine se retrouva alors allongé sur la pierre froide et dure du sol, avec un chevalier affalé sur lui.

-'lut.  
-S'lut.  
-'lut.  
-Tu t'répètes, Ga… Gau… Machin.  
-C'pa'c'qu'j'avais jamais r'marqué qu't'es drôlement beau. Comme une princesse mais 'vec une barbe…  
-'Port'quoi…  
-Si, c'vrai. J'peux t'brasser ?  
-Nan !

Mais Gwaine ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de Lancelot et, passant ses bras derrière la tête de l'autre chevalier, rapprocha leur visage et l'embrassa maladroitement. Lancelot se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit au baiser, le rendant moins désordonné. Et quand Gwaine relâcha son étreinte et rompit le baiser, le second homme grogna, ce qui fit ricaner le premier.

-J'croyais qu'tu voulais pas qu'j't'brasse ?  
-T'gueule ! T'as qu'à pas embarser…abarenser… entruquer aussi bien…  
-C'parc'j'suis l'meilleur.  
-Ouais, c'vrai. Mais j'suis l'meilleur ch'valier, alors.  
-S'tu veux. Mais t'sais à quoi j'suis l'meilleur aussi ?, questionna Gwaine d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Percival se demanda pourquoi ses deux collègues chevaliers dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et portant aussi peu de vêtements. Merlin, lui, se contenta de rire quand le jeune homme lui fit part de ses interrogations.


	12. L'horloger et le coeur de glace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par "La Mécanique du Coeur" de Dionysos/Mathias Malzieu

Le cœur de Lady Morgana était depuis longtemps froid et vide de tout amour. On disait même qu'il avait gelé et était meurt, ne laissant qu'un bloc de glace là où aurait dû se trouver la vie.  
Mais un jour, un horloger arriva dans son grand château de pierres froides. Il était le plus doué de tous les horlogers du royaume.  
Percival - c'était son nom - avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, de cette princesse au cœur de glace. Mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, lui, avait décidé de réparer la jeune femme.  
Il apporta donc sa plus belle horloge, celle qui lui avait demandé le plus de travail et d'amour, et l'offrit à Lady Morgana en remplacement de son cœur gelé .  
Quand le médecin de la cour eut remplacé le cœur par l'horloge, les aiguilles se mirent en mouvement, réchauffant peu à peu la princesse et ramenant l'amour au plus profond de son être.  
Lady Morgana devint une princesse bonne et généreuse et en récompense, elle épousa le petit horloger qui devint bientôt Roi.


	13. Merlin et les chevaliers

Merlin avait tendance à tomber amoureux d'hommes forts et courageux. En fait, il avait une sorte d'obsession pour les combattants.  
D'abord, il y avait eu Arthur, bien sûr. Qui représentait mieux le guerrier parfait que le Prince lui-même ?

Puis Lancelot était arrivé à Camelot et son coeur avait une fois de plus flanché. D'autant plus que l'autre jeune homme avait lui aussi été attiré par le Prince, mais ne pouvant l'avoir, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Malheureusement, Lancelot avait dû partir, laissant Merlin inconsolable.

Un peu plus de deux ans après, Gwaine avait débarqué dans sa vie et l'avait complètement chamboulée. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il venait de trouver l'homme de sa vie. Gwaine était fou amoureux de lui et il aimait passionnément Gwaine. Mais lui aussi dû fuir Camelot.

Alors, cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre son nouvel amant. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureux ? Percival était désormais un Chevalier de Camelot, il n'aurait pas à partir. En espérant qu'il survive à la bataille qui se profilait. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il pénétra dans le château et parti avec Lancelot en quête de la Coupe de Vie.


	14. En silence

Depuis qu'Arthur était devenu Roi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Camelot, la plus notable étant que la magie était à nouveau tolérée. Mieux, le souverain avait son propre Enchanteur en la personne de son ancien valet, Merlin.  
Un autre des changements était que des hommes du peuple pouvaient désormais devenir Chevaliers. D'ailleurs, parmi ceux qui étaient le plus proche du Roi et avaient toute sa confiance, seuls deux d'entre eux étaient nobles (et encore, Gwaine n'avait vraiment pas les manières dignes de son titre).  
Donc, Camelot était en plein changement et c'était aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde de tout prendre en charge, avec l'aide de Merlin.  
L'Enchanteur s'était pour mission de réunir tous les sorciers et druides qu'il savait être amicaux envers Camelot. Parmi ceux-ci, on comptait la douce et timide Freya, devenue après sa "mort" la Dame du Lac, une jeune femme au grand savoir qui conseillait Merlin et Arthur.  
De temps en temps, elle quittait son lac et assistait, silencieusement, aux réunions de la Table Ronde. Ce jour-ci était de ceux-là.  
Assise, près de son ami enchanteur, elle ne levait que rarement les yeux de ses mains croisées sur la table, timidement, avant de les baisser à nouveau.  
En face d'elle, était installé Percival qui ne parlait pas plus qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un excellent chevalier.  
Ces jours-là, il n'était pas très attentif au discours de son roi. Il était trop troublé pour cela.  
Il n'avait jamais été troublé ainsi, mais la jeune druidesse avait cette douceur dans son sourire timide qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui qui était si calme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de la mystérieuse Freya. Alors il passait les heures que duraient les réunions à observer la jeune femme, plus ou moins discrètement.  
De son côté, Freya avait remarqué que le jeune chevalier n'avait de cesse de la regarder. Ce qui l'avait poussée à baisser encore plus la tête. Puis, elle avait osé, de temps en temps, observer Percival à son tour. Il était beau. Différemment de Merlin, qu'elle avait aimé voilà quelques années, mais très séduisant aussi.  
Quelques réunions après, les sourires timides avaient succédé aux regards discrets.  
Puis les regards furent de retour. Plus appuyés, cette fois-ci. Partagés. Moins timides. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, Freya baissait encore les yeux. Ou bien Percival tournait la tête vers le Roi.  
Mais jamais un mot n'était échangé entre les deux jeunes gens ; ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Un regard, un sourire leur suffisait.  
Autour d'eux, leurs amis, les regardaient, amusés par la cour muette que le chevalier faisait à la druidesse et que celle-ci acceptait tout aussi silencieusement..  
Les mois passèrent sans que rien ne change. Toujours les mêmes regards, les mêmes sourires, la même gêne ponctuelle.  
Puis un jour, près de trois ans après la première réunion de Freya, Percival, au lieu de saluer la jeune femme et la regarder repartir avec Merlin, vers son lac, posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Enchanteur pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci, se serait lui qui l'escorterait jusqu'à sa demeure.  
Toujours sans un mot, il aida Freya à monter sur son cheval et s'installa à son tour sur la monture. La jeune femme se tenait fermement à sa taille, provoquant l'accélération du rythme cardiaque du chevalier, heureux de cette proximité avec la Dame de son cœur.  
Plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, Percival fut tenté d'engager enfin la conversation avec Freya, mais le silence entre eux était bien plus agréable que les bafouillis qui n'aurait pas manqué de sortir de sa bouche s'il avait tenté de parler. La jeune femme ne fut pas plus bavarde que lui, serrée contre son dos, elle s'endormit presque, bercée par la cadence rythmée du cheval et le confort de leur non-discussion.  
Dieu et les génies de l'ancienne religion devaient être de bonne humour, ce jour-là. Ou peut-être en avaient-ils juste marre de voir les deux jeunes gens se tourner autour depuis des années. Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'elle fut descendue du cheval - avec l'aide de Percival - Freya attrapa la main de chevalier et leva la tête vers lui en souriant doucement. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, légèrement rougissante, avant de se retirer rapidement et de baisser les yeux.  
Le jeune homme passa sa main libre sous le menton de la druidesse, afin de relever son visage puis se pencha pour lui donner un baiser à son tour.  
Après cela, Freya quitta son lac plus souvent, assistant plus régulièrement aux réunions de la Table Ronde et Percival la raccompagnait systématiquement. Ils parlaient parfois, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient silencieux, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.  
Et ça leur suffisait.  
Eux deux et le silence, c'était tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin pour être heureux.


	15. Le grand soir

C'était le soir.  
Le grand soir.  
Celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps.  
Le soir où, enfin, Camelot allait tomber. Où il mettrait les Pendragon à terre.  
Le soir où il montrerait au monde qu'il n'était pas le lâche que l'on croyait, qu'il était capable de vaincre les légendaires chevaliers de Camelot.  
Derrière sa fenêtre, il regardait son armée immortelle partir pour la bataille qui ferait de lui l'un des hommes les plus puissants des terres bretonnes. La bataille qui ferait qu'on tremblera à la simple entente de son nom. La bataille qui ferait de lui l'Attila de l'ouest.  
C'était le grand soir. Enfin.  
Avec Morgause à ses côtés, il se sentait invincible ; il se sentait le roi du monde. Il fallait qu'il pense au titre qu'il allait désormais porter. Cenred le Conquérant ? C'était légèrement pompeux mais il lui fallait un nom qui en impose. Un nom à la mesure de sa personne. Cenred le Magnifique lui siérait aussi, mais ce n'est pas assez impressionnant.  
Il serait bientôt, un Grand du monde. Et les Pendragon seront oubliés.  
Il lui faudra éliminer jusqu'au dernier de ces vermines. Il lui faudra éliminer Morgana. Mais avant ça, il faudra se débarrasser de Morgause. Ça ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais il a désormais une armée immortelle. Une armée immortelle d'hommes qui seraient prêts à tout pour lui.  
Ça sera difficile de se débarrasser des deux sœurs, mais il y arrivera. Grâce à l'arme même que Morgause lui a offert sur un plateau d'argent.  
-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Mon armée immortelle.  
-Votre armée ?  
-Et bien, ce sont mes hommes.  
-Correction, c'étaient vos hommes. Je les ai rendu immortels ; ils sont liés à moi, désormais.  
-Ne pensez pas, même un instant, que vous pouvez me doubler, Ma Dame.  
-Vous doubler ? Jamais. Ic bebiode the thine cyning cwellan!

Non, cette sorcière ne peut pas retourner ses hommes contre lui. Non !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
-N'ai-je pas toujours été honnête avec vous, Cenred ?  
-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, c'est à moi que vous obéissez, pas à elle.

Non, ces hommes ne peuvent pas se retourner contre lui, c'est impossible.

-Morgause ! Morgause, arrêtez-le ! S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie arrêtez-le !  
-N'ai pas dit que quand je vous menacerai, vous le sauriez ? Maintenant vous le savez.  
-Morgause, s'il vous plait…

C'était le grand soir. C'aurait dû être son soir. Celui de sa victoire.  
Le soir de sa vie. Pas celui de sa mort.  
Ébloui par le pouvoir, l'envie et la confiance, il n'avait rien vu venir. Morgause l'avait manipulé et il n'y avait vu que du feu.  
Il avait joué ; il s'était brûlé.  
C'était un grand soir. Mais pas pour lui.  
Jamais il ne sera un Grand. Jamais plus il ne le pourra.  
C'était un grand soir.  
C'était son dernier soir.


	16. (sans titre)

Un évènement important se préparait à Camelot. Un mariage qui allait unir la fille de Lord Godwin, Elena, à un des hommes les plus importants du royaume. Ce jour-là, Gwaine se mariait.  
Il n'aurait jamais crû que ça lui arriverait un jour. Tomber amoureux lui paraissait déjà hors de portée, mais s'engager était carrément utopique. Quoique sa vie, depuis bientôt deux ans était très différente de ce qu'il avait toujours crû qu'elle serait. Après tout n'était-il pas devenu chevalier alors qu'il s'était juré que jamais il ne suivrait les traces de son défunt père.  
Et puis, Elena était adorable. Douce, aimable, compréhensible, intelligente et extrêmement drôle. Un peu excentrique par moments, mais à en croire Merlin ou encore Arthur, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'Elena qu'ils avaient connu dans le passé.  
Il était heureux de l'épouser. Vraiment. Mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il se devait de faire avant de se rendre à sa propre cérémonie de mariage. Quelque chose qu'il savait nécessaire mais qui lui serrait le cœur.

oOo

La salle d'armes aurait dû être déserte à cette heure là, tous les habitants du château devant être en train de finir de se préparer pour le mariage. Mais un chevalier s'y trouvait encore. Vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat, cape comprise, il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

-Lancelot ?  
-Tu n'es pas à la chapelle ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, arriver en retard à ton mariage ferait mauvaise impression, dit le chevalier d'un ton sans émotion, le dos toujours tourné.  
-Lanc…  
-Si tu es venu me chercher, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne viendrai pas finalement.  
-Écoute, je…  
-Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, pas envie de te voir, pas même envie d'entendre parler de toi. Alors va-t-en.

Soupirant, Gwaine s'approcha de l'autre chevalier et se colla contre son dos, ses bras enserrant sa taille.

-Lâche-moi !  
-Non. Juste une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te sentir contre moi une dernière fois. S'il te plait.

Lancelot se dégagea des bras de Gwaine et lui fit face, furieux.

-Mais justement, ça ne me plait pas de savoir que c'est la dernière fois. J'en ai marre d'être toujours le sacrifié, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre que dès que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, la personne en question trouve quelqu'un d'autre et me laisse derrière. J'ai déjà renoncé à Gwen ; de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire contre le futur roi ? Mais ensuite, je t'ai rencontré et j'ai vraiment crû que cette fois serait différente, qu'enfin j'allais moi aussi avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Mais non, évidemment. C'était trop beau. Tu sais quoi ? Des fois je voudrais avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pouvoir, une fois, ne pas souffrir. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille et ne viens pas prendre ce que tu veux avant d'aller unir ta vie à celle de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi.  
-Lancelot…  
-Tais-toi !  
-Non, écoute-moi. Je t'aime. Mais j'aime Elena aussi. Et… Il est peu probable qu'un jour, deux hommes soient autorisés à se marier ensemble ; tu sais très bien que c'est un péché ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et ne parlons pas du fait d'avoir une descendance. Ça, tu ne peux pas me le donner. Je veux enfin avoir la chance d'avoir la famille que je n'ai jamais eu.  
-Moi non plus je n'ai pas de famille. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'épouse la première princesse venue !  
-Non, toi, ton genre, c'est plutôt les servantes.  
-Ne détourne pas la conversation !  
-C'est toi qui a commencé à la détourner en parlant d'Elena. Il n'est pas question d'elle ici, juste de nous deux.  
-Il n'y a plus de "nous" depuis le jour où tu as décidé de faire ta vie avec elle.  
-Tu ne veux pas comprendre.  
-Non, j'en ai pas l'intention.  
-Lancelot…  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Lanc…  
-Laisse-moi ! Dégage ! Va à ton foutu mariage et laisse-moi tranquille.

Sentant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Gwaine se dirigea vers la porte, vers son avenir d'homme marié. Mais avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna.

-J'aurai voulu que ça se finisse différemment.  
-J'aurai préféré que ça ne commence pas.

oOo

-Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été concédé, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Gwaine souriait mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Sentiment qui se renforça quand Merlin, lui apprit plus tard que Lancelot avait quitté le château sans explication et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir avant longtemps.


	17. Un secret pas si bien gardé

Garder un secret à Camelot relevait du miracle, Lancelot se demandait d'ailleurs comment Merlin avait réussit à conserver le sien aussi longtemps.  
Mais garder un secret au sein du groupe des chevaliers, et plus particulièrement du petit groupe que Gwaine appelait "Chevaliers de la Table Ronde" (nom qui avait été adopté par tout le monde d'ailleurs) était impossible.  
Seulement, Lancelot avait un secret qu'il aurait vraiment, mais vraiment aimé garder pour lui. Seulement ledit secret était partagé avec Gwaine, alors, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop s'y attendre. Pas qu'il se savait pas se taire quand il fallait, non. Juste… Et bien, "Gwaine" et "prudence" étaient deux notions aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre que "Gwaine" et "sobriété" l'étaient. Alors, évidemment, à vouloir toujours repousser les limites de la discrétion, ce que Lancelot redoutait le plus finit par arriver.  
-J'y crois pas !  
-Sire, on peut tout vous expliquer. En fait…, commença Lancelot.  
-Non ! Taisez-vous. Je ne veux rien savoir.  
-Arthur…  
-J'ai dit "Rien", Gwaine.  
-C'est "Sir" Gwaine…, grogna ledit "Sir".  
-Méfiez-vous, je pourrais très bien vous enlever votre titre.  
-J'y suis habitué, déclara Lancelot, tête baissée.  
-Je ne parlais pas de vous, Lancelot, juste de cet idiot arrogant. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous priver de votre titre.  
-Oh… Je croyais que c'était à cause de…  
-Écoutez, ce que fais un homme, ou deux dans votre cas, durant son temps libre, ne concerne personne d'autre.  
-Merci…  
-Mais, il faut que ce qui est privé le reste. Alors, tous les deux, vous passez votre temps comme vous le voulez, mais… Pas dans l'armurerie ! Compris ?  
-Oui, Sire.  
-Gwaine ?  
-Oui, Arthur.  
-Bien. Parce que jamais, vous m'entendez ?, jamais je ne veux retomber sur ce genre de… spectacle.

Oui, partager un secret avec Gwaine n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour, et bien, le garder secret. Mais Gwaine avait reçu une éducation noble et il était le seul parmi ses camarades qui pouvait lui apprendre à danser.  
Quant au second secret qu'ils partageaient, celui-ci était bien gardé. Derrière les portes de leurs chambres.


	18. (sans titre)

Personne, parmi ses proches, n'ignorait que Lancelot était amoureux - fou amoureux - de Gwen.  
Alors, quand il commença à parler ouvertement du couple qu'elle formait avec le Prince - le Roi par intérim, en attendant qu'Uther récupère du choc de la trahison de sa propre fille - sans tristesse dans le regard ni soupir désespéré, tout le monde s'étonna du changement d'attitude du chevalier.  
Ce dernier semblait soudain plus heureux, comme s'il avait utilisé tout son lot de mélancolie et que seule lui restait la joie de vivre.  
Lui qui avait toujours semblé réservé, voire ennuyeux, aux autres chevaliers se révéla, entre autre, être un parfait compagnon de boisson comme Gwaine le découvrit bientôt.  
Cependant, personne n'était dupe et il était évident que ce soudain changement de tempérament cachait quelque chose, mais personne ne lui demanda rien. Après tout, Lancelot aussi, avait droit à une part de mystère.  
Mais ça n'empêchait pas que, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les environs, ses amis cherchaient de possibles explications à sa nouvelle, et toujours adorable, personnalité.  
Rapidement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'une jeune demoiselle devait être impliquée.  
Gwen, ainsi que Merlin, émit l'hypothèse que la mystérieuse inconnue était une jolie servante avec qui Lancelot avait été vu plusieurs fois.  
Gwaine, lui, pensait que c'était la fille du tenancier de la taverne où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller boire.  
Percival n'avait aucune idée précise sur la question mais espérait que l'idée de Gwaine était fausse, car elle lui plaisait bien, à lui, la petite aubergiste.  
Arthur jurait ses grands dieux que Lancelot était amoureux de la princesse Elena qui était venue en visite à Camelot quelques semaines auparavant et qui avait parue plutôt proche du chevalier durant son séjour. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter ensemble du Royaume de Gawant, celui même du père de la jeune femme, Lord Godwyn. Royaume où, apparemment, Lancelot avait vécu plusieurs années.  
Leon ne s'intéressait pas à la question, tout préoccupé qu'il était par la santé du roi.  
Quant à Elyan, il se contentait de sourire. Il connaissait parfaitement l'identité de la personne qui avait sortit Lancelot de son état de mélancolie permanente. Mais derrière son sourire se cachait une pointe - une très grosse pointe en réalité - de jalousie. Il allait devoir surveiller la petite servante et la fille de la taverne ; il n'était pas question qu'elles touche à son Lancelot. Pour la princesse Elena, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Gwaine, même si cet imbécile ne s'en était pas rendu compte.


	19. Save me

Dix ans bientôt que nous nous aimions. Dix ans que je t'aimais.  
Malgré ce que nous avions craint, notre amour avait été très bien accepté, hormis par mon père, ce qui était à prévoir. Tout le monde disait que nous formions un couple parfait. C'était sans doute vrai à l'époque. J'étais le Prince héritier, certes, mais c'est grâce à toi que le peuple m'a vraiment aimé non plus pour mon titre, mais pour ma personnalité. C'est toi qui m'a rendu meilleur ; tu as fait de moi un homme bon, un roi désireux d'aider jusqu'au dernier paysan, un roi qui ne méprisait pas son peuple.  
Je t'aimais. Je t'aime depuis bientôt dix ans. Et je pleure depuis dix heures.  
Notre amour n'était-il qu'une comédie pour toi ? N'as-tu jamais joué qu'un jeu ? Tes attentions et ta loyauté ont-elles jamais été autre chose qu'un mensonge ?  
N'avons-nous vécu qu'un immense et cruel mensonge ?

Je t'en prie, Gwen, reviens-moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours. Sauve-moi de moi-même qui ne peut vivre sans toi.  
Sans toi, sans ton amour je suis totalement démuni, je ne me sens plus chez moi nulle part.  
Je t'en prie, Gwen, mon amour, sauve-moi. Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Mais tu es partie. Tu es partie avec un autre. Cet autre. Cet ami que je considérais presque comme un frère. Pour lui aussi, nos années communes n'étaient que comédie semble-t-il.  
Mais la douleur de sa traîtrise n'est rien à côté de la perte de ton amour.  
J'ai mal de toi. J'ai mal de ton absence.  
Mais je suis roi, je sais que je dois surmonter ma peine, ma douleur, mon "deuil". Tu es partie, je dois avancer, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop difficile.  
Je vais devoir refaire ma vie. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour Camelot. Bientôt je devrais me trouver une nouvelle femme ; je devrais me vendre en quelque sorte. Vendre mon âme à une autre que toi. Mais qu'importe, j'ai perdu mon cœur en même temps que ton amour. Il ne reste que le vide, le froid et la douleur au fond de ma poitrine.

J'ai besoin de toi, Gwen. Reviens me sauver car sans toi je ne suis plus rien.  
Reviens-moi, aime-moi encore un peu. Sauve-moi de cette douleur et de ce froid qui glace jusqu'à la dernière de mes cellules.  
Reviens, sauve-moi.  
Reviens, j'y crois encore. Sauve-moi, mens-moi, trompe-moi, mais reviens-moi.  
Je t'aimerai toujours.


	20. (sans titre)

Quand il était entré dans l'armurerie après deux jours d'une dure patrouille, Lancelot avait tout de suite noté les gémissements étouffés qui provenaient du fond de la salle, là où étaient rangées les lances pour les tournois.  
La semaine précédente, déjà, il était tombé sur le valet de Leon et une des lingères, fort occupés, au même endroit.  
Gêné, mais résigné à devoir, une fois de plus, chasser de jeunes amoureux, il s'approcha calmement du fond de la salle.  
Mais quand il eut dépassé les étagères à heaumes, qui scindaient la pièce en deux et qu'ils eut découvert l'identité des deux amants, il recula brusquement et manqua de percuter une des dites étagères sous le choc.  
Là, à même le sol, à quatre pattes, se tenaient Arthur et Elyan, entièrement nus. L'ancien forgeron était penché sur le dos du roi, ses mains parcourant le corps musclé du souverain, ses lèvres posées entre ses omoplates. Arthur, lui, gémissait et tremblait sous les coups de bassin de son beau-frère.  
Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi tromper la confiance de la reine ?  
Lancelot avait renoncé, des années auparavant, à Gwen, pensant qu'Arthur saurait la rendre heureuse bien mieux qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il avait souffert depuis ce jour-là de voir la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, lier sa vie à celle d'un autre, mais il avait supporté cette douleur en se disant que Gwen méritait cette vie.  
Mais maintenant, il découvrait qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'Arthur n'aimait visiblement pas autant sa femme que Lancelot l'avait crû. Sinon pourquoi ferait-il cela ?  
Le chevalier découvrait qu'il avait souffert des années durant à cause d'un sacrifice qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il découvrait ce que Gwen finirait, elle aussi, par savoir et qui la ferait souffrir.  
S'il n'avait pas été aussi preux, s'il n'avait pas fui par deux fois, il aurait probablement obtenu le cœur de Gwen. Certes, elle ne serait pas devenue reine, mais elle aurait eut un mari fidèle et dévoué qui aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.  
S'il avait été plus égoïste, s'il n'avait pas fait passer son devoir avant toute chose, il se moquerait bien de ce qui se passait sur le sol de l'armurerie.  
Mais c'était trop tard pour y penser, alors, Lancelot recula sans un bruit et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.  
Derrière lui, les gémissements continuaient.


	21. Love should never feel like this

"L'amour est une chose merveilleuse", lui avait répété Hunith durant les dix-sept années qu'il avait passé à Ealdor.  
Il avait crû les paroles de sa mère.  
Mais elle avait tort. L'amour faisait mal. Si mal  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Arthur, ce n'était que souffrances et et inquiétudes en tout genre.  
Chaque matin, il se levait en ayant peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Avec la peur qu'une fois de plus, on s'en prenne à Arthur, qu'on tente de le tuer.  
Et chaque jour, il travaillait avec le cœur serré à l'idée de ne pas réussir à veiller sur le prince, à l'idée de faire échouer leur destinée commune.  
Parfois, il n'en dormait pas de la nuit. Parfois, il n'arrivait même pas à manger tant l'inquiétude lui serrait la gorge.  
Il se sentait si faible certains jours, si misérable face à la grandeur de sa tâche.  
Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et qui, s'ils étaient découverts, risquaient de causer bien plus de mal que celui qu'il ressentait souvent au fond de lui.


	22. Enjoy the silence

Gwaine avait quitté la maison de sa mère très jeune, il avait à peine quatorze ans quand il était parti sur les routes, loin de leur maisonnette. Pour gagner de quoi faire vivre sa mère, la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui.  
Mais elle était morte quelques mois après d'une pneumonie foudroyante.  
Il n'était jamais retourné à leur village après son enterrement.  
Puis, les années passant, il avait pris goût à sa vie de bohème. Sans aucune attaches.  
Puis il y avait eu cette bagarre et le sauvetage de la "princesse" Arthur. Et Merlin.  
Il y avait surtout eu Merlin, en fait.  
Il s'était senti proche du jeune valet immédiatement. Il s'était tout de suite senti attiré par lui.  
Il s'était alors juré de ne jamais faire de mal à Merlin, de ne jamais le laisser tomber.  
Mais, malgré l'intensité des sentiments qu'il avait développé pour le garçon durant son séjour à Camelot, il fut obligé de partir, de briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite.  
Et il était revenu. Cette fois, il allait rester pour de bon.  
Maintenant, il avait une raison de ne plus jamais partir.  
Une raison qui dormait, serré contre lui, dans ses bras.  
Une raison prénommée Merlin.


	23. Echo-Ruby

_Il n'y a que toi, jamais d'autre que toi._  
Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Lancelot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes.  
Menteur... Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme un substitut. Un lot de consolation. À défaut de la Reine, on a un de ses chevaliers, n'est-ce pas, Lancelot ?  
Je sais que tu me mens, je le sais. Mais vois-tu, je pars quand même de Camelot.  
Je pars car toi aussi tu es parti. Je vais à ta recherche. Car, il n'y a que toi avec qui je veuille rester. Même si tu es un menteur. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Car il n'y a que toi, jamais d'autre que toi.


	24. I'm coming to get you

N'aie pas peur Gwen. J'arrive.  
Ne tremble pas, sois forte.  
Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas dans cette geôle puante, à la merci de ce porc ; je tiendrai ma promesse.  
Donne-moi juste quelques minutes encore et tu seras libre.  
Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. Bientôt tu seras en sécurité, je te le jure.  
Ensemble, nous quitterons ce maudit château, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant.  
Attends quelques instants que les gardes s'endorment et j'ouvrirai ta prison.  
Voilà, c'est maintenant, je suis là.  
Je suis venu te chercher, mon aimée.


	25. Yes it is

La femme s'approcha langoureusement du roi.  
Elle était belle ; c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Arthur l'avait choisie comme favorite. Sa beauté et sa sagesse.  
Mais elle n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Gwen.  
Ce ne serait jamais Gwen. Sa Gwen, sa reine. Son épouse défunte.  
Ce n'était pas Gwen.

-Aénor, change de robe s'il te plait.

Ce n'était pas Gwen, mais cette robe ressemblait trop à celles qu'avait l'habitude de porter sa femme.  
Gwen... Trois qu'elle était décédée mais rien ne pouvait soulager son chagrin, pas même les philtres de Merlin ou les attentions de sa favorite.  
Il pourrait être heureux à nouveau, avec Aénor peut-être même, s'il réussissait à se guérir de sa peine, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Gwen ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Tout la lui rappelait, même une simple robe de servante.


	26. Avemano

Merlin se tenait debout au bord du lac. Le lac.  
Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il voulait le faire. Mais maintenant qu'il était si près du but qu'il s'était fixé. Était-ce une bonne idée ?  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il brandit le bâton Sidhe qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait "acquis".  
La formule s'échappa presque malgré lui de sa gorge. C'était différent de tous les sorts qu'il avait pu jeter dans sa vie. Les mots étaient plus doux et formaient une mélopée envoûtante.  
 _Volare malevo dio me_  
 _Avemano imeno dore imeno cari me_  
 _Avemano imeno dore dia venerri me_  
Le calme de l'eau se troubla et une silhouette se dessina à sa surface.  
Une douce silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

-Merlin... J'ai... Tu m'as rendu mon corps.  
-Et sans le problème de transformation en Bastet, promis.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le sorcier ouvrit grand les bras et Freya vint s'y blottir en sanglotant.

-Merci, Merlin.


	27. (sans titre)

C'était étrange. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle allait se marier (enfin, la deuxième fois qu'elle était sur le point de se marier vu que la première fois, elle était repartie aussi célibataire qu'elle était arrivée. Merci Arthur !), mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi tendue qu'elle l'était actuellement.  
Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'arrangement entre son père et le roi. Cette fois, il s'agissait vraiment d'amour, alors elle n'avait de raison d'avoir peur.  
En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait peur, était impatiente ou juste extrêmement heureuse. Sans doute un peu des trois.  
Les trompettes sonnèrent et Elena pénétra dans la salle de cérémonie, au bras de son père. Lentement, en tremblant légèrement.  
Elle manqua éclater de rire quand elle vit que son bientôt époux ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle. Lui qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui, c'était risible de le voir aussi tendu.  
Quand elle arriva devant lui et qu'il lui tendit ses mains, elle sourit. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste impatiente et incroyablement heureuse.  
Elle avait trouvé le plus fabuleux des époux en la personne de Gwaine.


	28. I want to hold your hand

Percival n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Pas qu'il était timide ; enfin pas vraiment. Mais il ne savait jamais vraiment comment tourner ses phrases. Et puis, il était plus un homme d'action que de parole.  
Mais il y avait une chose qu'il tenait absolument à faire comprendre à Lancelot.  
Une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus lui cacher. Qu'il ne voulait plus lui cacher.  
Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Un simple "Je t'aime" aurait sans doute suffit mais il n'osait pas.

-Je peux tenir ta main ?

Bon, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de se déclarer, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Bien sûr.  
-Quand je te touches, je suis bien là-dedans.

 _Là-dedans_ étant son cœur, Lancelot n'eut pas de problème à comprendre ce que Percival voulait lui dire.


	29. The world needs guts

-Sir Leon, puis-je compter sur votre allégeance ?  
-Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de vous servir.  
-Vous avez vu ce qu'il arrive quand on s'oppose à moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas en tuant des innocents que vous vous ferez respecter.  
-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être respectée, et c'est la violence ! La mort et le sang. Le peuple a besoin d'être terrorisé pour obéir.  
-Vous êtes folle...  
-Vous me paierez cet affront, je vous le promets.  
-Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, je n'ai pas peur. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.  
-Oh, mais vous ne mourrez pas. Pas tout de suite. Vous devrez d'abord voir monter à l'échafaud chacun de vos chevaliers. Et leurs femmes et enfants. Votre mère peut-être.  
-Non... Vous n'en aurez pas le temps. Le Prince reviendra bientôt et mettra fin à votre règne de terreur.


	30. Matador

Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.  
Ni des combats à l'épée, ni des créatures magiques qui attaquent régulièrement le royaume, ni même des batailles pour la sécurité de Camelot.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose, Freya. Sauf de toi.  
J'ai peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.  
Ni des sorciers maléfiques, ni des guerres contre des armées immortelles, pas même d'Arthur quand il nous hurle dessus sur le terrain d'entrainement.  
Mais j'ai peur de toi, Freya.  
Peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
J'aimerai pouvoir te dire tout ça, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction.  
Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose, sauf de mes sentiments pour toi, Freya.


	31. La soupirante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dame Boulet est un personnage d'une de mes histoires originales, à la base (mais elle est parfaite pour faire "peur" à Leon)

Sir Leon était connu pour son calme, jamais on ne l'avait entendu élever la voix ou ne l'avait vu dans un état de panique (sauf peut-être lorsqu'il se retrouva face au Grand Dragon ou à l'armée immortelle de Morgause - et encore…). Mais là, à cet instant précis, il semblait avoir perdu tout contenance alors qu'il courait presque au travers des couloirs du château, se cachant régulièrement au croisement de deux corridors afin de jeter un regard en arrière. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était poursuivi par une dame de la cour qui se disait éprise de lui.  
Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule femme à le poursuive de ses assiduités et ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il fuyait, mais plutôt la malchance qui semblait entourer la jeune courtisane. Une telle malchance que tout le monde la surnommait Dame Boulet, et elle la première d'ailleurs.  
-Sir Leon ?

Le chevalier sursauta mais ce n'était que Gwen qui le regardait étonnée. Avisant une porte entrouverte - celle de la lingerie - il prit le bras de la servante et l'attira avec lui dans la pièce.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?, interrogea Gwen.  
-Je… Dame Boulet me poursuit, encore, et je dois dire que je préférerais l'éviter.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à faire l'objet de son attention, mais il est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle semble autant s'impliquer dans une quête, et bien, d'amour.  
-Je n'ai rien contre elle, vraiment. Elle est charmante mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus de malchance, je me débrouille assez pour m'attirer des ennuis sans son concours.  
-Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous aider ?  
-Trouver un moyen de changer les sentiments de Dame Boulet à mon égard serait bien, mais je doute que tu aies ça.  
-Désolée, je n'ai effectivement aucune idée pour cela.

Soudain un énorme fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir.

-Restez là, je vais voir, dit Gwen.

À peine fut-elle sortit de la lingerie que la jeune servante découvrit la cause du bruit ; c'était Dame Boulet qui, Dieu sait comment, avait trouvé le moyen de renverser une petite table sur laquelle quelque serviteur avait déposé des plats en argents. Et bien évidemment, elle était tombée elle-même mais se relevait déjà sans aide.

-Ma Dame, vous êtes-vous fait mal ?, questionna Gwen en retenant un rire.  
-Non, tout va bien. Mais je crois qu'un des pieds de cette table s'est brisé.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, ma Dame.  
-Gertrude, as-tu vu Sir Leon ?  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Peut-être est-il sur le terrain d'entraînement, il me sembla avoir entendu Sir Gwaine dire que le Prince voulait voir ses chevaliers. Et mon nom est Guinevere.  
-Excuse-moi, j'ai des difficultés à retenir les noms. Pourras-tu dire à Sir Leon que je le cherche si par hasard tu le vois ? Je retourne à mes appartements si jamais il veut venir me voir.  
-Bien sûr, ma Dame, je le lui dirai.

La jeune servante retourna dans la lingerie retrouver son ami d'enfance.

-Dame Boulet rentre à ses appartements. Attendez seulement quelques minutes avant de sortir d'ici et vous devriez être tranquille.  
-Merci, Gwen.

Mais si Dame Boulet était d'une maladresse crasse et avait une mémoire parfois défaillante, elle était loin d'être stupide et avait bien compris que Gwen lui cachait quelque chose - ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence - alors elle se cacha derrière une tenture et n'eut qu'une poignée de minutes à attendre avant de voir apparaître le chevalier pour qui son cœur battait.

-Sir Leon ! Enfin, je vous trouve.  
-Ma… Ma Dame… Vous me cherchiez ?  
-Oui, mon père m'a chargée de vous convier ce soir à sa table. Il semblerait qu'il ait une requête de la plus haute importance à vous exposer.

Alors qu'il acceptait poliment l'invitation, Sir Leon priait très fort intérieurement pour qu'un dragon ou une armée immortelle s'en prenne à Camelot le soir-même. Car il savait parfaitement que le Seigneur de Highmount n'avait d'autre ambition que de marier sa malchanceuse de fille à l'un des proches du futur roi et qui de mieux qu'un de ses chevaliers ferait l'affaire ? Et avec son talent naturel pour s'attirer des ennuis, Sir Leon pouvait être sûr que s'il prenait part à se dîner, il serait bientôt marier à Dame Boulet, et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.  
Mais il était peu probable qu'un dragon ou une armée immortelle attaque. Pour son plus grand malheur.


	32. Un jeu d'enfants

-Leon, va jouer avec la petite Guinevere, veux-tu ?  
-Oui, mère.

Le petit garçon âgé de six ans s'empressa de filer jusqu'à la lingerie où la petite fille passait ses journées pendant que sa mère, la servante de sa mère à lui, travaillait.

-Gwen ! Mère a dit que je peux venir jouer avec toi.

La fillette de quatre ans sourit à son ami alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle en courant.

-Génial ! On joue au chevalier et la princesse ?  
-D'accord, je vais chercher mon épée en bois.

Pendant que le garçon allait dans sa chambre chercher son arme factice, Gwen fouillait dans les vêtements entreposés là par les différents serviteurs afin de trouver une tenue de princesse. Elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait exactement au moment où Leon revenait.

-Regarde Leon, une robe de princesse !  
-Mais elle est trop grande pour toi.  
-T'es bête… C'est pour toi, moi je veux être le chevalier.  
-Mais, je suis pas une fille, je peux pas mettre de robe.  
-Bah si… Et puis d'abord, je sais mieux me battre que toi. Elyan, il m'a apprit et papa aussi.  
-Nan.  
-Si.  
-Nan.  
-Si.

Leon essaya de faire céder la petite fille mais, bien que beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle était déjà dotée d'un très fort tempérament et le garçonnet n'eut d'autre choix que de céder et se retrouva affublé d'une robe d'un rose soutenu, alors que Gwen singeait une bataille contre un dragon (en réalité une armoire remplie de draps) pour délivrer la princesse Leon.

oOo

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Horrifié, Sir Leon vit la robe que la servante venait de lui donner. Et que, visiblement, elle attendait qu'il enfile.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
-Tous les gardes de Camelot sont à votre recherche, il ne prêteront pas attention à deux courtisanes.

*Oh non, pas encore…*


	33. Le cauchemar (de Leon) continue

Leon avait essayé d'y échapper de toutes ses forces mais quand la fatalité a décidé que vous êtes sa nouvelle proie, son nouveau jouet, vous avez beau vous débattre, il est trop tard pour vous.  
Il l'avait clamé haut et fort une bonne quinzaine de fois, il ne voulait pas aller "là-bas", qu'il refusait de participer à "cette mascarade". mais rien à faire, ses collègues chevaliers l'y avait trainé de force.  
Jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à la dernière seconde même, il s'était débattu pour que les deux servantes que ses camarades avaient fait venir ne puissent pas lui enfiler ce ridicule accoutrement.  
La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Gwen, il allait la tuer. Future reine ou non. Après tout, c'était de sa faute ; jamais elle n'aurait dû raconter son "honteux secret".  
Il allait tuer Gwaine aussi. Lentement pour bien le faire souffrir. Car c'était cet abruti qui l'avait inscrit à ce... truc !  
Ou peut-être devrait-il tout simplement fuir très loin du royaume.  
Quelque part où personne n'aurait entendu parler de Miss Camelot.


	34. (sans titre)

Quiconque connaissant un peu Gwaine pensait probablement qu'il avait toujours été un buveur invétéré, et ce, depuis sa prime jeunesse.  
Étonnamment, ce n'était pas le cas. À vrai dire, jusqu'à ses vingt ans, il avait rarement bu d'alcool.  
Bien sûr, il avait parfois partagé quelques chopines de bière avec des amis, mais pas au point d'être soûl.  
Non, la première fois qu'il avait été ivre, c'était quelques mois après son vingtième anniversaire. Sa mère, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, venait de mourir. Il était allé à la taverne pour se changer les idées et s'était rapidement rendu compte que l'alcool l'aidait à se débarrasser d'un peu de son chagrin.  
Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il n'avait été que plus mal, alors il avait bu à nouveau pour retrouver un peu de légèreté.  
Et bientôt le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en aidant les paysans de son village, partant en bière, puis en hydromel.  
Et lorsqu'il décida de partir sur les routes, désireux d'être libre, il apprit vite que l'alcool n'avait pas que de bons côtés, et après avoir été blessé plusieurs fois dans des bagarres (souvent provoquées par lui-même), il s'était décidé à apprendre à se servir d'une épée - chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé ; sa mère ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais désormais, il n'avait plus personne pour s'inquiéter pour lui, il était seul à devoir s'occuper de lui. Et il s'avéra doué, très doué même si l'on en croyait le nombre de bagarres dont il s'était échappé indemne grâce à son arme.  
Plusieurs fois, il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter avec l'alcool, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ça, que son deuil était fait et qu'il était temps d'avoir une vie plus normale. Mais il échoua à chaque fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, à bientôt vingt-huit ans, il se dit qu'enfin il arrivera à se débarrasser de son problème avec l'alcool. Après tout, il est désormais un Chevalier de Camelot (et l'un des plus proches du futur Roi) et depuis quelques mois, il a quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Et il sait que Lancelot l'aidera à s'en sortir.


	35. (sans titre)

À Ealdor, il y avait peu de distractions. Surtout pour des enfants de douze ans, comme s'en plaignait souvent Will. C'était la dernière année avant qu'il soit obligé de travailler aux champs avec sa mère. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter ; c'était pour ça qu'il accumulait le plus de bêtises possible. Merlin, lui, était plus modéré mais il suivait son ami dans la plupart de ses coups tordus ; au plus grand désespoir d'Hunith.  
La dernière idée de Will était que, comme il avait bientôt treize ans, et qu'il serait alors un homme, il avait l'âge de boire de l'alcool.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu vas être ivre et tu vas faire des bêtises.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour les bêtises, Merlin. Et tu verras que je ne serai pas ivre. Et tu vas boire avec moi !  
-J'ai pas envie.  
-Si !

Le jeune sorcier essaya de convaincre son ami que, non, il ne boirait pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Si bien qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons avaient déjà descendu trois pichets de bière que l'oncle de Will brassait lui-même. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais assez pour que de jeunes adolescents n'ayant jamais goûté d'alcool commencent à être ce que l'on pourrait appeler "pompettes" après le peu qu'ils avaient bu.

-Donne m'en encore !, réclama Merlin  
-À une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Ferme les yeux.  
-C'est idiot comme condition.  
-Ferme les yeux, répéta Will.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Merlin obéit à son ami. Mais il rouvrit rapidement les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Will se poser sur les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Laisse-moi faire. Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable. C'est Mary qui m'a apprit.  
-Mary ? Mais c'est une vieille, elle a au moins quinze ans ! Tu mens, elle s'en fiche de toi, elle t'a pas appris ça.  
-Si. Je l'ai vu avec le forgeron derrière chez le vieux Anthelme. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne me montrait pas, je le dirai à son père. Allez, laisse-moi faire.  
-J'ai pas envie. Je veux de la bière.  
-T'en auras si tu te laisses faire.  
-C'est du chantage !  
-Oui, mais tu veux boire encore, non ? T'as pas le choix.

Rougissant, Merlin hocha la tête doucement et ferma les yeux. Et oublia bien vite la bière ; en effet, Will n'avait pas menti, c'était très agréable ce contact entre leurs lèvres.


	36. Pour le mieux

Lancelot était mort. Encore. Pour de bon, cette fois. Apparement une âme qui avait déjà été rappelée à la vie ne pouvait pas l'être une seconde fois. C'était pour le mieux, Gwaine le savait bien ; Lancelot était libre de l'influence de Morgana et ne risquait plus d'être manipulé par la sorcière. Lancelot était en paix. C'était pour le mieux, se répétait Gwaine.  
Non, ce n'était pas pour le mieux. Lancelot était mort. Le meilleur d'entre eux. Le plus courageux, le plus loyal, le plus noble. Lancelot qui leur avait tous sauvé la vie aux moins deux fois chacun. Lancelot qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger Camelot et tenir sa promesse faite à Gwen.  
Lancelot qui avait conquit Gwaine dès leur première rencontre avec ses grands sourires chaleureux et son coeur d'or.  
C'était censé être pour le mieux, mais Gwaine n'arrivait à l'accepter. L'absence de Lancelot avait laissé un vide quelque part dans la poitrine de Gwaine. Un vide qu'il tentait de remplir à l'aide de pichets d'hydromel chaque soir, en vain.  
Chaque jour qui passait, le vide prenait un peu plus de place dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Et quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, rien ne comblait l'espace laissé par Lancelot.  
C'était pour le mieux, il le savait, et il se sentait coupable, égoïste, de se prendre à rêver d'une autre réalité où Lancelot ne serait pas mort, même si cela voulait dire que le noble et courageux chevalier fut encore la marionnette de Morgana ; tant que Gwaine pouvait encore le voir, l'entendre, peut-être même le toucher - ou seulement le frôler au détour d'un couloir - être témoin de ses radieux sourires, il se moquait du reste.  
Lancelot était mort et Gwaine donnerait tout pour changer cela. Parce qu'il avait compris - trop tard - qu'il était tombé amoureux de meilleur des chevaliers qu'ait - et n'aura - jamais Camelot.


End file.
